narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nagato
|Zdjęcie=Nagato.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=長門 |Rōmaji=Nagato |Inne nazwy= , , , , |Japoński=Junpei Morita, Ken'yū Horiuchi~Pain, Tomoaki Maeno~Dziecko, Shiho Hisajima~Żeńska Ścieżka Zwierząt |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 120Trzeci Databook, strony 153-157 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=19 Września |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=35 |Wzrost część 2=175,5 cm |Waga część 2=40,1 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Sensor |Zajęcie=Lider Akatsuki, Lider Amegakure |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Rinnegan |Przynależność=Amegakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Sieroty Ame |Partner=Konan |Klan=Klan Uzumaki, |Rodzice=Fusō, Ise |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=375 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=128 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja~Pain |Powieść=Tajemna historia Brzasku: Kwiaty zła w pełnym rozkwicie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} był shinobi z Amegakure oraz potomkiem klanu Uzumaki. Tworząc Akatsuki wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi (oraz sierotami wojny) Yahiko i Konan, Nagato marzył o przywróceniu pokoju w brutalnym świecie shinobi. Jednakże, po śmierci Yahiko, Nagato przyjął alias i wraz z Konan rozpoczął dowodzenie nad nowym składem Akatsuki; tym, który byłby w stanie zmusić świat do pokoju poprzez użycie wszelkich potrzebnych środków. Przeszłość Nagato żył ze swoimi rodzicami: Fusō i Ise na obrzeżach Amegakure. Kiedy był bardzo młody, Madara Uchiha w sekrecie przeszczepił mu swój Rinnegan bez wiedzy zarówno jego, jak i jego rodziców. Jakiś czas później, w trakcie trwania Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Nagato i jego rodzice schronili się w swoim domu, aby móc uniknąć trwających wokół nich walk. Pewnego dnia, dwójka shinobi z Konohy, włamało się do nich domu w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Nagato wraz z rodzicami usiłowali wymknąć się niezauważalnie. Kiedy zostali zauważeni, jego rodzice zaatakowali włamywaczy, aby dać szansę swojemu synowi na ucieczkę. Ninja z Konohy zabili rodziców chłopca w samoobronie i po odkryciu, iż byli oni zwykłymi obywatelami, próbowali go przeprosić. Po opanowaniu swojego smutku, Nagato użył Rinnegana Madary po raz pierwszy, aby zabić ich i tym samym pomścić swoich rodziców. Po zakopaniu ciał swoich rodziców, Nagato, teraz jako sierota, został zmuszony do opuszczenia swojego domu i rozpoczęcia tułaczki w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i schronienia. Ze względu na ograniczone zapasy żywności, które były skutkiem trwającej wówczas wojny, nikt nie zechciał mu pomóc dopóki Nagato, który ostatecznie zemdlał z głodu, został znaleziony przez Konan i Yahiko, sieroty takie jak on sam. Połączyli siły i razem zdobywali jedzenie, by móc przetrwać za wszelką cenę. Kiedy szukali więcej jedzenia, znikąd pojawił się kunai z wybuchową notką, i wybuchając zabił Chibiego. Nagato zrozpaczony próbował go ratować, lecz Yahiko powiedział, żeby salwowali się ucieczką. Tam zauważyli potężnego przywódcę Kraju Deszczu, Hanzō. Walczył on z trzema jōninami z Konohy, których nazwał Trzema Sanninami Konohy. Później Yahiko, Konan i Nagato spotkali Sanninów i powiedzieli, że potrzebują jedzenia. Orochimaru zaproponował zabicie ich, jednak Jiraiya się nimi zaopiekował. Sannin z początku nie chciał uczyć dzieci technik shinobi, jednak kiedy zauważył, że Nagato w ochronie Yahiko zabił złodzieja za pomocą Rinnegana, zgodził się ich uczyć. Nagato opanował wszystkie żywioły czakry i mnóstwo jutsu. Wtedy Jiraiya opuścił trójkę. thumb|left|Oryginalne Akatsuki Trójka dorosła i ich banda powiększała się coraz bardziej. Po kilkunastu latach grupa pod wodzą Yahiko była tak silna, że sam Hanzō zaczął się ich obawiać. W pretekście zawarcia umowy Hanzō i banda Yahiko spotkali się. Hanzō jednak nie był sam, gdyż towarzyszył mu Danzō Shimura wraz z jego Korzeniami. Hanzō porwał Konan i zagroził, że zabije ją, jeżeli Nagato nie zabije Yahiko. Konan krzyczała, że woli zginąć za Yahiko, lecz ten chwycił nóż Nagato i wbił go w siebie. Hanzō wypuścił Konan, lecz kazał zabić Nagato. Ten użył potężnej techniki przyzwania — Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki i zabił przeciwników, Hanzō zdołał jednak uciec za pomocą Techniki Migotliwego Ciała. Nagato stracił dużo na masie — techniką Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki wypaczył nie tylko swoje ciało, lecz także umysł. Opanowało go dążenie do osiągnięcia pokoju za wszelką cenę. thumb|Nagato traci Yahiko.Po tych wydarzeniach Nagato został przywódcą grupy, jednak mnóstwo jego przyjaciół ginęło. Nagato został zauważony przez Madarę, który prawdopodobnie kazał mu stworzyć Akatsuki. Piętnaście lat po ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, Akatsuki zostało reaktywowane. Akatsuki zyskało w między czasie dużą popularność wśród mieszkańców kraju deszczu, wymęczonego wojnami. Społeczeństwo Amegakure podzieliło się na zwolenników Paina i Hanzo. W końcu jednak Nagato zabił Hanzo, jego rodzinę i współpracowników, i stał się przywódcą wioski. Kontrolował on ją za pomocą deszczu, który wyczuwał czakrę, oraz Konan która spotykała się z mieszkańcami wioski, (sam Pain nigdy nie ukazał się na oczy mieszkańcom wioski, choć niektórzy uważali go za boga, a inni uważali, że w ogóle nie istnieje). Dzięki zwiększeniu ostrożności oraz odizolowaniu woski do świata, niewielu wiedziało, że to Ame jest główną bazą Akatsuki, i że tam przebywa Pain, ogólnie nikt z poza wioski nie wiedział nawet o śmierci Hanzo i istnieniu Paina, który chciał utrzymać to w ukryciu. Sama zaś wioska po wielu latach cierpienia wreszcie mogła odetchnąć, przez co mieszkańcy byli bardzo lojalni wobec Paina. Poza tym choć Akatsuki było organizacją nielegalną i składającą się z poszukiwanych przestępców, ich przywódca był legalnym władcą jako przywódca Ame, którego nie można było tknąć. Osobowość Nagato był wrażliwym dzieckiem, skorym do płakania z powodu cierpienia zarówno swojego, jak i innych. Kiedy poznał Yahiko, usiłował zerwać z tym nawykiem, poprzez podążanie za jego filozofią głoszącą, że płacz niczego nie zmieni, lecz te próby często kończyły się fiaskiem. Jiraiya później wyznał mu, że wrażliwość była w rzeczywistości jego mocną stroną, gdyż pozwalała mu na lepsze zrozumienie bólu i w zamian, bycie życzliwszym dla innych. To spostrzeżenie rozbrzmiało w Nagato i sprawiło w nim dojście do wniosku, iż chce odebrać ból wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom, aby już dłużej nie musieli go odczuwać. To również przyczyniło się w nim do ostatecznego zaprzestania jego nawyku płakania; gdy Jiraiya opuścił ich grupę, to Yahiko był tym, który płakał żegnając się z nim podczas, gdy Nagato jedynie podziękował mu za pokierowanie, które im wyświadczył. Wygląd Nagato.PNG|Nagato jako dziecko. Nagato (Reincarnated).png|Pełny wygląd Nagato po byciu wskrzeszonym. Nagato posiadał bardzo bladą skórę wraz z prostymi, czerwonymi włosami, będące znakiem jego pochodzenia z klanu Uzumaki. Kiedy bardzo młody, jego oczy były zakryte przez jego włosy, co uniemożliwiało jego Rinneganowi bycie widocznym. Po rozpoczęciu treningu ninja, rozdzielił je na dwie części, pozostawiając jedynie swoje prawe oko zakryte. Tuż po wykonaniu techniki Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, jego włosy stały się białe ze względu na efekty uboczne i pozostawały tego koloru, aż do czasu jego wskrzeszenia. Po połączeniu się z Demoniczną Statuą Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, kilka czarnych odbiorników zostało wbitych w jego plecy, co sprawiło, że jego ciało stało się bardzo wychudzone, przez co posiadał ograniczoną sprawność ruchową. Z tego powody spędził większość swojego życia na mechanicznym balkoniku, z którego kontrolował Sześć Ścieżek Paina. Nie nosił personalnie żadnych typowych ubrań z symbolem Akatsuki, pozwalając swoim ścieżkom, aby to one je nosiły. Po zabsorbowaniu odrobiny czakry Ośmioogoniastego, jego włosy stały ponownie czerwone, a ciało odzyskało swoją zdrową formę. Umiejętności Pozycja Nagato jako lidera Akatsuki była w pełni zasłużona, będąc uważanym za najsilniejszego członka organizacji. Pomimo jego słabego stanu, Kabuto Yakushi uznał Nagato za swojego drugiego najpotężniejszego shinobi, którego wskrzesił, będąc jedynie tuż za Madarą Uchiha. Po tym jak jego ciało zostało odżywione dzięki czakrze Ogoniastej Bestii, był w stanie jednocześnie obezwładnić jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego i Dziewięcioogoniastego z łatwością. Tylko dzięki połączonym siłom Killera B, Naruto i Itachiego byli w stanie zniszczyć najpotężniejszy atak Nagato, umożliwiając tym samym pokonanie i zapieczętowanie go. Jako Pain, był uważany za niepokonanego przez wielu ludzi, a jego siła pozwoliła mu na zabicie Hanzō, wyczyn, którego nawet połączone wysiłki Sanninów nie były w stanie osiągnąć. Przed stawieniu czoła Naruto, Nagato nigdy nie przegrał żadnej walki. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Nagato jest obdarzony potężnymi zasobami czakry, jako potomek klanu Uzumaki, dysponuje również wielką wytrzymałością i energią fizyczną, czego dowodem jest to że pomimo wielkiego wychudzenia i zniszczenia organizmu Nagato był w stanie kontrolować wszystkie swoje sześć ciał. Nagato ma też sporą wiedzę o Rinneganie, świecie ninja oraz o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek, wiedział np. jak naprawdę powstał księżyc. Ninjutsu Rinnegan Jako były lider Akatsuki musiał posiadać niewątpliwie duże umiejętności bojowe i strategiczne. Dzięki swojemu kekkei genkai — Rinneganowi, który otrzymał w wczesnym dzieciństwie od Madary, może wykorzystywać każdy rodzaj techniki niezależnie od tego, czy jest to technika wykorzystująca żywioł ognia, wody, wiatru, błyskawicy czy ziemi. Ogólnie Nagato zyskał oczy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i jego moc, a także geny klanu Senju i Uchiha. Za pomocą Rinnegana może używać tak potężnych technik Sześciu Ścieżek, które dają mu możliwość używania wielu technik, może również użyć Chibaku Tensei, czyli techniki tworzenia planet opracowanej przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Moc Rinnegana pozwala mu również na kontrolowanie życia i śmierci poprzez Niebiańskie Odrodzenie. Nagato również za pomocą Rinnegana może tworzyć Czarne Odbiorniki oraz przyzywać i w pewnym stopniu kontrolować Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Sześć Ścieżek Bólu Po śmierci Yahiko - Nagato przyzwał Demoniczną Statuę, za jej pomocą zabił ludzi odpowiedzialnych za śmierć przyjaciela, Nagato musiał jednak powbijać w swoje ciało Czarne Odbiorniki, aby móc ją kontrolować. Po tym zdarzeniu Nagato stworzył Sześć Ścieżek Bólu, gdyż nie mógł już walczyć ze względu na wielkie obrażenia swojego ciała.thumb|Pain zatrzymuje deszcz w Amegakure.Dzięki swym oczom jest też w stanie kontrolować sześć ciał, które są od siebie całkowicie niezależne, lecz potrafią się ze sobą komunikować i mają wspólne pole widzenia. Dzięki ogromnym pokładom czakry Nagato jest w stanie kontrolować każde z nich, jednak skutkiem jest olbrzymie wychudzenie prawdziwego ciała Nagato. Każde z ciał przedstawia inny świat: thumb|Nowe Sześć Ścieżek Paina.|left * „Świat Bogów (Niebo)” (Ścieżka Dewów) — pierwotnie ciało to należało do Yahiko. Służy do kontaktowania się z innymi członkami Akatsuki. Potrafi kontrolować pogodę. Posiada umiejętność przyciągania i odpychania materii. Otacza je aura czakry, która odbija wszystkie ataki. Inicjuje i nadzoruje Technikę Pieczętowania: Dziewięć Pieczęci Widmowych Smoków. * „Świat Zwierząt” (Ścieżka Zwierząt) — umożliwia wykonywanie Techniki Przywoływania. * „Świat Głodnych Duchów” (Ścieżka Pretów) — umożliwia pochłanianie ataków przeciwników i odbieranie im czakry. * „Świat Ludzi” (Ścieżka Ludzi) — wyspecjalizowane jest w taijutsu oraz umożliwia czytanie w myślach ludzi i wyrywanie duszy z ciała. * „Świat Asurów” (Ścieżka Asurów) — umożliwia wystrzeliwanie rakiet z rąk oraz posiada działko w głowie. Ma trzy twarze, sześć rąk i ogon przypominający wielką piłę. * „Świat Piekieł” (Ścieżka Narak) — umożliwia przywrócenie do życia każdego z ciał oraz korzysta z technik genjutsu. Pierwotnie wszystkie sześć ścieżek należał do niego, jednak po użyciu statuy stworzył sześć ciał któremu dał po jednej ze swoich ścieżek. Część II Kiedy Tobi ukazał się Nagato ponownie, kazał mu wyruszyć do Konohy po Naruto Uzumakiego. Nagato wyczuł silną czakrę w wiosce i postanowił odnaleźć intruza. Okazał się nim Jiraiya — jego dawny mentor. Dawni przyjaciele rozpoczęli walkę na śmierć i życie. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce, w której stracił jedno ciało, Nagato udało się zabić swojego byłego senseia. Pain poszukał nowego ciała i po regeneracji był już gotów do najazdu. Atak Paina thumb|Konoha Zniszczona przez Paina Pain przedostał się przez barierę Konohy i zaatakował ją z wszystkich frontów. Mechanicznym ciałem dokonał ogromnych spustoszeń w wiosce, a resztą ciał szukał Naruto, nie dbając o życie mieszkańców. Kiedy dostał się do duszy Shizune, odczytał, że Naruto nie ma w wiosce. Gdy Ścieżka Dewów (ciało, którego Nagato używał najczęściej) spotkał Tsunade, opowiedział jej o tym, że zamierza sprawić, aby wszyscy poczuli ból, ponieważ nadal wierzył w swoją ideologię. Wierzył on, że człowieka można poznać tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę zrozumie się jego ból, samemu go doświadczając. Jak się okazało, nie były to puste słowa. Nagato powiedział Tsunade, że Konoha pozna, poczuje i zaakceptuje ból, a ci, którzy nie poznali bólu, nie zrozumieją pokoju. Wzniósł się wysoko w powietrze i wykonał technikę Shinra Tensei. Pod Ścieżką Dewów wybuchła fala uderzeniowa, która zmieniła Konohę w pył. Kiedy Pain szarżował na Tsunade, nagle pojawił się Naruto i zniszczył mechaniczne ciało. Po długiej walce Nagato był o krok od pokonania Naruto, jednak przegrał ugodzony Rasenganem. Zostało tylko jego prawdziwe, wypaczone ciało. thumb|left|Naruto kontra Pain thumb|Naruto spotyka Nagato i Konan. Z początku Nagato chciał kontrolować Naruto za pomocą swej potężnej czakry, jednak i tak była ona słabsza od czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Był zafascynowany mocą bestii. Po opowiedzeniu Naruto swojej historii i usłyszeniu jego wizji pokoju ninja z Amegakure, nawrócił się i wskrzesił swoje ofiary, zaraz po czym zmarł. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Gdy Kabuto Yakushi pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki, spotkał Tobiego. Zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do organizacji i jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru użył Przyzwania: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata i przyzwał nieżyjących, najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki: Deidarę, Itachiego Uchihę, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu. Nagato będzie więc tylko wskrzeszoną marionetką bez własnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Tobiego. thumb|left|180px|Nagato i Itachi w trasie. W przeciwieństwie do swej dawnej postaci nie posiada nadajników czakry wszczepionych w plecy, ale w zamian niesie go Itachi Uchiha. Gdy ten rusza do walki z dywizją Kitsuchiego, wędruje wraz z wskrzeszonym Itachim, z którym prowadzi dialog. Wkrótce razem z Itachim napotykają Naruto i Killera B. Dochodzi do walki, w której użytkownik Mangekyō Sharingana uwalnia się spod kontroli Kabuto i używa Amaterasu na Nagato. Jednak Kabuto nie daje za wygraną i przejmuje nad nim pełną Kontrolę. B używa Lariatu, ale Nagato używa Ścieżki Pretów, absorbując atak, jednocześnie odnawiając swe ciało (powraca do wyglądu sprzed walki z Hanzō). thumb|left|180px|Nagato pieczętowany przez Susanoo Itachiego Po chwili rusza zaatakować Naruto. Ten próbuje kontrować Rasenganem, jednak Nagato wchłania atak. Próbuje go ratować B, jednak Nagato używa Ścieżki Asurów i unieruchamia obu jinchūrikich. Z pomocą przychodzi im Itachi, który używa Susanoo. Użytkownik Rinnegana nie daje za wygraną i wykonuje atutową technikę — Chibaku Tensei. Tymczasem Itachi analizuje sytuację i każe Naruto i B użyć najlepszej techniki dystansowej, jaką posiadają. Potrójnym atakiem niszczą Chibaku, a Uchiha pieczętuje Nagato Mieczem Totsuka. Ten wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa i mówi, że Naruto jest trzecią częścią trylogii, którą rozpoczął Jiraiya — czyli tą, która zakończy historię. Po chwili zostaje zapieczętowany. Ciekawostki *Jego imię oznacza „nieprzemijające'' wrota''” (長門). Prawdopodobnie został nazwany po sławnym ninja Fujibayashi Nagato, który w XVI w. był uważany za jednego z trzech największych jōninów z Igi. Pozostałymi dwoma byli Hattori Hanzō (odpowiednik Hanzō) i Momochi Sandayū (odpowiednik Zabuzy Momochiego). Wraz ze swoimi rodzicami, Nagato został także nazwany po japońskim statku bojowym z okresu II Wojny Światowej. *Podczas Misji Ratunkowej Kazekage, Rinnegan Nagato posiadał złe kolory, ponieważ w tamtym czasie Rinnegan nie był jeszcze ilustrowany z kolorami w mandze. *Według databooków: ** Jego hobby było praktykowanie ninjutsu. ** Jego pożądanym przeciwnikiem był każdy, kto ośmielił się skrzywdzić jego przyjaciół. ** Jego ulubionym jedzeniem było grillowane mięso ryby oraz gulasz. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Nagato było: . W dzieciństwie, było to "dorastanie". ** Jako Pain, chciał walczyć z Naruto Uzumakim (a konkretniej z Dziewięcioogoniastym). Cytaty * (Do Jiraiyi) * (Do Akatsuki) * (Do Jiraiyi) * (Do Tsunade) * (Ostatnie słowa do Naruto przed śmiercią) * (Ostatnie słowa do Naruto przed byciem zapieczętowanym) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Deszczu Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki Kategoria:Zmarli